Stargazers
by quatre8ss
Summary: OS - Post-Cursed Child : " Tu as quinze ans et tu tombes amoureux. .."


**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de la saga _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Des droits d'auteurs reviennent aussi à Jack Thorne et John Tiffany pour la pièce de théâtre. Aucun profit (sinon votre plaisir de lire) n'est fait avec le texte qui suit.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Genre** : Romance - plus précisément du flangst (mélange de fluff et d'angst)  
Post-Cursed Child donc si vous n'avez pas eu la chance de voir la pièce _Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit,_ ou si vous n'avez pas lu la pièce, je vous préviens que ce texte contient quelques spoilers ! Il est encore temps pour vous de faire demi-tour…

O

OooO

O

OooO

… Maintenant !

OooO

O

OooO

O

Bon, d'accord, mais je vous préviens, Scorbus, euh, je veux dire spoilers à l'horizon…

 **Résumé** : Tu as quinze ans et tu tombes amoureux, un vendredi…

 **Couples** : Scorpius/Rose ; Scorpius/Albus Severus

 **NdSs** : Voilà un tout petit OS, pour fêter les « _19 ans plus tard… » (temps qu'aura mis ma connexion Internet pour se faire ce soir… Tssk, vive la technologie moldue !)_

 **Dédicace** : A _**rickiss,**_ pour avoir gardé les secrets, en ma compagnie (et surtout avant !) ;-) (Tu avais raison, ce texte leur correspond bien mieux qu'à leurs paternels, héhé… * câlin * )

 **Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !**

* * *

 **Ooo FCRCSM ooO**

 **Stargazers : l'amour brûle sous les étoiles**

Tu as quinze ans et tu tombes amoureux, un vendredi.

Pas à un bal durant lequel la musique te vrille les oreilles, les gens dansent pour célébrer le vingt-quatrième anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort et boivent, oubliant quelques instants tous leurs soucis du quotidien. Tu préfères te réfugier, avec lui, dans un coin, avec un tas de friandises. Ça te rappelle votre première rencontre…

Ni pendant un match de Quidditch. Tu n'as jamais aimé pratiquer ce sport. Tu peux quand même te montrer un supporter enthousiaste, surtout si c'est _lui_ qui joue. Depuis peu, certes. Plutôt bien, étonnamment. Il a progressé et son cerveau n'est plus le seul muscle qu'il peut se vanter d'avoir. Il ne s'en doute même pas, tirant encore négligemment sur les manches de sa tenue de Quidditch ou de sa robe de sorcier : geste impulsif qu'il a du mal à se départir quand il est nerveux ou angoissé. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière et surtout quand il est dans les airs, il a gagné en confiance. Alors, tu l'observes pour être le premier à l'applaudir quand il marquera un but.

Ou encore à un dîner organisé chez les Weasley, lors du mariage entre Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley. De mémoire, c'est la première fois –et certainement pas la dernière - que les familles Potter, Malfoy et Weasley sont réunies sous le même toit de chapiteau. Pourtant, non, ce n'est pas à ce moment que tu tombes amoureux.

Mais en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, où tu t'es réfugié pour (pleurer) admirer les étoiles.

Tu as quinze ans et tu tombes amoureux, de ton meilleur ami.

Ton seul ami.

Être un Potter aurait pu te permettre d'en avoir bien plus.

Pourtant, il est le seul.

C'est mieux ainsi. Tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on t'apprécie parce que tu es le fils de...

Bien sûr, Scorpius n'a jamais feint ni caché son admiration pour ton père. Cependant, il ne t'a jamais comparé à lui.

Tu resteras toujours Albus.

Juste Albus. Pas Al. Albus.

Aujourd'hui, c'est un autre prénom qu'il a constamment sur les lèvres. Ça ne te plait pas. Ses lèvres devraient être à toi seul…

Jalousie. Oui, c'est ça. Ce sentiment insidieux qui prend naissance dans le ventre et petit à petit se propage et s'intensifie pour se transformer en une rage silencieuse qui attend de se déchaîner.

Tu n'aimes pas qu'il courtise ainsi ta cousine.

Tu ne souris plus de ces piètres tentatives de séduction envers Rose.

Tu as envie de rire… d'amertume, de douleur. La vie est farceuse parfois. Et inattendue. Presque cruelle. Un plus un égale trois. C'est une vérité, on dirait.

Aujourd'hui, et c'est pour cela que tu (pleures) es allongé sur ce toit, tu es jaloux d'elle.

Tu l'envies car c'est elle qui reçoit les gestes de tendresse. Toi, tu n'as droit qu'aux coups de poings de sympathie sur l'épaule.

Bien sûr, il y a eu cette fois-là, quand _il_ t'a pris dans ses bras. Il n'a pas su expliquer son geste.  
Toi, tu avais par deux fois initié un câlin innocent, une accolade amicale un peu maladroite, mais tellement spontanée, tellement indispensable, parce que ça t'a toujours rassuré et réconforté. Il te rassure.

Lui, il t'a serré dans ses bras, juste comme ça. C'est bien aussi. Faut-il vraiment une raison ?

Une autre fois, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu te souviens, sa main s'est attardée sur ton poignet.

Tu révisais en sa compagnie, à cet emplacement précis où tu es en ce moment, les constellations dans le Ciel. Ce devoir d'Astronomie, tu voulais le réussir car il te permettait de passer avec succès les BUSES afin de poursuivre plus tard une carrière de dresseur de dragons, comme ton oncle Charlie. Chose dont tu rêves secrètement depuis longtemps. Il a guidé ta main en l'air pour relier des étoiles entre elles.

Tu sens encore la brûlure infligée par ses doigts sur ta peau, son souffle léger contre ta joue lorsqu'il te murmurait le nom des étoiles. Tu perçois encore le vertige que tu as ressenti et cette chaleur qui t'a envahie quand ses yeux gris ont plongé dans ton regard émeraude.

Cette nuit-là, tu as rêvé que ses mains exploraient tout ton corps. Ses mains et sa bouche. Sur ton corps nu. Haletant, gémissant et suppliant pour qu'il exauce tes mille et une volontés jusqu'à voir un tourbillon d'étoiles. Fiévreux et tremblant de désir sous ses caresses lascives et ses baisers enflammés, tu t'es souvenu des sensations de la chaste étreinte de son corps serré contre le tien…

À ton réveil, en sueur et ton cœur battant la chamade, tu as gémi son prénom. Deux fois.

Cette nuit-là, tu as compris que tu voulais plus.

Tu es revenu des vacances et comme à chaque fois, c'est lui que tu as eu envie de voir d'abord. Pour le remercier –encore une fois- de t'avoir aidé. Pour lui dire... Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il t'a manqué.

Pour le prendre dans tes bras, pourquoi pas ?

Le ciel encre noire est parsemé d'étoiles. Brillantes. Scintillantes comme des diamants. De temps en temps, un trait de lumière vient troubler ce paysage inanimé.

Le temps est suspendu pendant une seconde. Une inspiration. Tu retiens ton souffle. Puis tu fermes les yeux...

« Fais un vœu…»

Rose sursauta quand Scorpius posa une main sur son épaule. Elle était si absorbée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle dans le ciel qu'elle n'avait pas sentie la présence du jeune adolescent à ses côtés.

« Désolé, ma jolie princesse. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.»

« Ce n'est rien. J'étais simplement distraite. Ça vient de commencer. Oh, en voilà une autre ! Tu l'as vu ?»

« Je crains que non. J'étais à mon tour distrait : par ta beauté.»

La jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir. Elle fut contente que les trois petites flammes qu'elle avait conjurées et enfermées dans une lanterne n'éclairent pas plus son visage.

Il est avec ta cousine.

Forcément.

Ils regardent ensemble les étoiles. Côte à côte.

Banal.

Une main autour de la taille de Rose.

Audacieux.

L'autre guidant sa main pour lui faire dessiner une constellation. Pas n'importe laquelle : la vôtre.

Scandaleux.

Tu fermes les yeux. Geste inutile car tu perçois leur présence. Tu ressens leur affection l'un pour l'autre. Si tu te concentres suffisamment, tu peux avoir l'impression qu'une de ses mains entoure _**ta**_ taille, l'autre posé sur _**ta**_ joue.

Le temps est suspendu pendant une seconde. Une inspiration. Tu retiens ton souffle. Puis tu fermes les yeux... gardant cette image un peu floue de ce visage qui s'approche de toi. Tu ne sais quoi faire de tes mains, ni de ta bouche sagement recouverte par les lèvres de Scorpius. Le baiser est chaste et furtif.

Tu ouvres les yeux.

Tes lèvres picotent et se languissent d'un autre contact plus intense.

Serait-il aussi doux et réservé envers toi, comme avec Rose ? Ou au contraire : fougueux, décidé, brutal. Comme tu le désires secrètement.

Les larmes, que tu réprimais, coulent en silence.

Tu as quinze ans et tu tombes amoureux, un vendredi. De Scorpius Malfoy. Et même si ça te paraît inconcevable, parce que c'est lui et parce que c'est toi, tu le fais.

Sans jamais t'arrêter.

 **Fin**


End file.
